Metal theft, particularly copper theft but also aluminum, zinc, nickel and bronze theft is a growing problem. As the price for these metals escalates, they have become a target of thieves worldwide. Thieves are risking their lives and others' for metal. Thieves have removed metal wiring and other items from underground enclosures costing utility companies and their customers. Theft is expensive, causes power outages and if live electrical wires are exposed, children, pedestrians and animals could suffer severe injuries or even death. Wire theft is creating a dangerous situation and costing the state and taxpayers thousands of dollars in repair and replacement costs that could be used on a number of other things.
Underground enclosures include, for example, pedestal, vault, handhole and sealed enclosures. Handhole enclosures are grade-level enclosures for use in underground systems, provided with an open or closed bottom and sized to allow personnel to reach into, but not enter, for the purposes of installing, operating, or maintaining equipment or wiring or both in a main cavity of the underground enclosure. Handholes are typically made of non-metallic materials such as precast concrete, polymer concrete, fiberglass, etc. They are typically equipped with a removable lid or cover and lock to allow access through an upwardly open access opening to authorized personnel while providing a measure of security. They may be used in sidewalk, driveway, parking lot, roadway and other installations for telecommunications, CATV, DOT, water meters, utilities, cable, fiber optics and other applications. They are commonly referred to as “utility boxes.”
Unfortunately, thieves and vandals have been able to thwart the locks typically used and steal and/or vandalize the items inside the main cavity of the underground enclosures. Attempts to deter such thefts and vandalism have not been entirely successful.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a novel locking device and method which substantially prevent the theft and vandalism of the items inside the underground enclosures. There is also a need for a novel locking device which is of simplified and sturdy construction, easy to install and that is substantially stronger, sturdier, and more secure than prior art locks. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.